


Idle Hands

by NoScrubs12345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aberforth watches from afar and decides that idle hands truly are the devil's handiwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [grindeldore_100](http://grindeldore-100.livejournal.com/) prompt "Glee." Partially inspired by LeAnn Rimes's "Nothin' Better to Do."

It’s been a long time since Albus smiled last. Aberforth supposes it’s only natural, having to tend to him and Ariana when they all know Albus is meant for bigger, better things.

These past two months, Albus had has a Look about him that Aberforth can’t quite place. It’s all because of Grindelwald, he muses, and he isn’t certain he likes the charismatic youth. His enthusiasm is infectious—hell, even he feels it—and Albus smiles constantly now.

And Aberforth isn’t surprised when he realises he’s jealous of the impish blond.

Albus has more important things to deal with than a silly children’s bedtime story. Aberforth watches them—touches that linger tool long, stolen kisses when they think he’s not around, wanderlust and roguish joy sparkling in their eyes—and tends to his sister, waiting and hoping for glee to turn their idle quest and tantalising touches to the devil’s handiwork.

And when the Fall comes, all Aberforth can do is blame him for falling in love. All he knows is that Albus has blood on his hands, Ariana’s or not. It’s then he realises that while Albus still has the Hallows, he has nothing. And he hates him anew.


End file.
